monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Accustica Space
Accustica Space - kosmitka urodzona na Audmerii, daleka krewna Symphony. Bardzo muzykalna i wrażliwa na dźwięk, co zdecydowanie odziedziczyła w genach. Niestety, upiorka boi się, że zostałaby wyśmiana, dlatego unika tłumu i publicznych występów, zawsze stresuje się przed innymi, stresuje się nawet kiedy zostaje poproszona o wyjście do np. sklepu, parku... wszędzie gdzie tylko jest większa ilość osób. Podziwia wszystkie osoby które potrafią tworzyć melodie, jej samej to niezbyt wychodzi, ale za to pisze wspaniałe i mądre piosenki, zdecydowanie woli swoje myśli zapisywać na kartce przy pomocy długopisu, niźli dzielić się z nimi innymi. Dziewczyna, w przeciwieństwie do większości członków swojej rodziny, nie potrafi śpiewać na tyle dobrze, by wiązać z tym zajęciem plany na przyszłość - w występowaniu przeszkodziła by także jej wstydliwość, choć podczas mówienia jej głos odznacza się piękną barwą, inaczej ma się sprawa ze śpiewem, nie jest w tym wybitna, ale też nie fałszuje jakby słoń nadepnął jej na ucho. Na większość rzeczy które uzna zbyt wielkim dla siebie wyzwaniem, reaguje płaczem wobec czego wiele osób ma ją za niedojrzałą emocjonalnie jak na swój wiek. Osobowość Accustica to niezwykle utalentowana i wielozadaniowa upiorka, niestety bardzo porywcza i szybko wpada w stres. Potrafi zestresować się wszystkim, co bardzo przeszkadza jej w rozwijaniu swojego potencjału, z kolei przez to często płacze, gdyż bardzo chciałaby podzielić się swoimi tworami ze światem, ale kiedy tylko widzi twarze innych zapomina języka w buzi i wydurnia się przed innymi. Jest osobą asertywną kiedy trzeba, aczkolwiek stara się unikać innych osób. Bardzo stresuje się w towarzystwie większej grupy potworów wszelkiej maści. Upiorka jest naprawdę kochaną osobą, wyrozumiałą i przyjazną. Dziewczyna nie udziela się na forum publicznym, niesamowicie bardzo łatwo urazić jej osobę, kosmitce bardzo zależy na opinie innych, nie wierzy w siebie ani w swoje możliwości, słomianego zapału nie ma. Z góry zakłada, że wszystko co jest od niej jest bezsensowne, że na świecie są o wiele bardziej utalentowane osoby niż ona. Co może niemiłosiernie denerwować innych, ta skłonność nie przysparza jej także zbyt dobrej opinii, gdyż brana jest przez większość osób za zwyczajną beksę. Łatwo nawiązuje relacje, swoim szczerym uśmiechem szybko zyskuje sobie dobrą opinię, jej skłonność do stresu oraz zbyt wielkiego przeżywania spraw ujawnia się dopiero po głębszej znajomości z kosmitką. Na co dzień niespecjalnie wyróżnia się z tłumu, a przynajmniej, stara się jak może by się nie wyróżniać, siedzi cichutko w ławce, ma dobre stopnie, jest miła, często uczynna, zwłaszcza dla ważnych dla niej osób oraz grzeczna, nawet za grzeczna. Potrafi kilkanaście razy przepraszać za daną sytuację, zdarza się, że przeprasza zanim w ogóle do czegoś dojdzie. To bardzo uczuciowa dziewczyna, emocjonalna, aczkolwiek nie jest typową romantyczką i nie zakochuje się co chwilę, wierzy w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Mimo często celowego odizolowania od rówieśników, nie lubi całkowitej samotności, do szczęścia wystarczy jej jedna osoba, która podniosłaby jej poczucie własnej wartości. Wygląd Accustica to przeciętnego wzrostu, lawendowa kosmitka o żółtych oczach, ciemno-zielonych brwiach oraz naturalnie niebieskich włosach z naturalnymi pomarańczowymi pasmami w nich. Dziewczyna posiada charakterystyczny błysk w oku, cała jej skóra pokryta jest bardzo małymi kryształkami, ale widać je jedynie w ciemnościach. Relacje 'Rodzina' Accustica jest kosmitką, daleką krewną Symphony. Pochodzi z bardzo muzykalnej planety - każdy upiór na Melodii jest w jakiś sposób powiązany z muzyką, upiorka kocha swoich krewnych, ale czasem nie rozumie najbliższych, denerwuje ją zwłaszcza fakt, że często rodzina zmusza ją do chodzenia na różne terapie, by przestała się stresować i bać towarzystwa innych. W przeciwieństwie do znacznej większości osób w jej rodzinie, nie odznacza się na tyle dobrym głosem oraz wyczuciem rytmu, by zarabiać tym na życie, przez co przyległa do niej łatka rodzinnej "czarnej owcy" a samej dziewczynie, często bywa bardzo przykro z tego powodu. 'Dalsza rodzina' Upiorka owszem, jest ciekawa swoich korzeni, ale nigdy nie interesowała się zbytnio swoimi bliskimi, więc nie wie gdzie mieszkają jej krewni itp., poza rodziną Symphony. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Harumi Nonomiyą. 'Znajomi' Dosyć dobrze zna Justynkę, Ursulę oraz Blair DeGhoul, a także Ally "Octo" Pus oraz Poppy Hokkaido. 'Wrogowie' Za kosmitką nie przepada Hwan Min, z powodu jej... płaczliwości i emocjonalności. Sama kosmitka nie przepada za rozpieszczoną Cassidy Catingtons. 'Miłość' Obiektem zainteresowania Accustici był swego czasu Justin. Najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że dzięki jego osobie zaczęła bardziej otwierać się na innych oraz mniej stresować, co wywarło na niej duże wrażenie. Jednakże, wolała żywić skryte uczucia niż komukolwiek o nich opowiedzieć, czuła, że spaliłaby się ze wstydu. Zawsze w obecności chłopaka przybiera niezręczny, trochę głupawy uśmieszek, potyka się i plącze zdania, w duchu przeklina i karci siebie. Zauroczenie dziewczyny nie było jednakże odwzajemnione, po pewnym czasie dała sobie spokój, chociaż do dzisiaj nierzadko w obecności chłopaka plącze jej się język. 'Zwierzak' Dziewczyna nie posiada aktualnie żadnego zwierzaka. I żadnego nie poszukuje. 'Historie relacji' Z Ursula Hochsee Dziewczyna poznała Niksę na szkolnym korytarzu, kosmitka siedziała spokojnie gryzmoląc długopisem po kartce jeden ze swoich nowych tekstów, nie zauważyła Ursuli, która z ciekawością podglądała kosmitkę, cichutko wzięła jeden z tekstów, po czym stwierdziła, że bardzo przypadł jej do gustu. Zaczęła go z początku cicho śpiewać, jednakże po chwili z ledwo słyszalnego śpiewu przeszła na wyższe tony. Kosmitka ze wstydu zaczerwieniła się, chciała uciec, lecz Niksa zaczęła śpiewać jeszcze głośniej i z taką pasją, że zrobiło to na kosmitce ogromne wrażenie, zostały znajomymi. Z Harumi Nonomiyą Najlepsze przyjaciółki, można rzec, że dobrały się idealnie - Miusa tworzy melodie oraz podkłady, co Accustica uważa za jeden z najwspanialszych talentów, a kosmitka pisze piosenki. Bardzo często razem widywane, szczególnie jak wspólnie słuchają muzyki, która obu daje szczęście. Z Cassidy Catingtons Accustica nie przepada za Cassidy, uważa, że kotka tak naprawdę ma w nosie tworzenie muzyki i dawanie nią przekazu, emocji innym, a swój talent wykorzystuje jedynie do tego, by było o niej głośno, kosmitka nie znosi takich "celebrytów". Z Blair DeGhoul Dobre znajome, rzadko razem widywane, ale lubią się nawzajem, kosmitka podziwia u Blair szczególnie jej lekko sarkastyczny charakterek oraz to, że ma ona swój własny gust oraz poczucie rytmu. Z Ally "Octo" Pus Dobre znajome. Accustica podziwia w ośmiorniczce jej luźne podejście do kłopotów, gust oraz jej talent do gry na instrumentach. Z Symphony Space Accustica ma dobre relacje z kuzynką, Symphony bardzo stara się pomóc upiorce odnaleźć jej wewnętrzną siłę na publiczne występy, to jedna z nielicznych osób, które słyszały śpiew Accustici. Z Poppy Hokkaido Accustica lubi Poppy, to jej dobra znajoma. Podziwia w Japonce emanującą od niej energię i jej lojalność oraz otwartość na nowe doświadczenia. Z Justine Saina Dobre znajome, Accustica na początku trochę bała się Justine, myślała, iż upiorka ma skłonności do podwyższonego ego, czego kosmitka bardzo u innych nie lubi, okazało się to być błędnym przypuszczeniem, teraz często są widywane głównie po szkole. Z Hwan Min Tym dwóm potworkom przypadł wspólny projekt na zajęcia, i choć ponoć przeciwieństwa się dopełniają, nie zadziałało to w ich przypadku. Zbyt wielki kontrast doprowadził do tego, że szczerze za sobą nie przepadają; jak do tego doszło? Otóż Min, jak to Min, chciała show z prawdziwego zdarzenia, naszpikowanego efektami specjalnymi i tym podobnymi, podczas gdy Accustica wolała skupić się na melodii oraz tekście, niż brzmieniu i widowisku. Nieśmiałość kosmitki z czasem dała duszycy się we znaki, kiedy Accustica znowu schowała się byleby tylko nie wejść na scenę, Min nie wytrzymała. Nakrzyczała na nią, że z takim podejściem nigdy nie zadebiutuje i nie może wiecznie zgrywać biednej pokrzywdzonej, ukrywając się za ścianą płaczu Ponadto, zaznaczyła, że jest niezdecydowaną marzycielką i jeśli nie weźmie się za siebie, już zawsze będzie stać w cieniu innych. Kosmitka uciekła, roniąc przy okazji łzy, ale Min nie czuła i do dziś nie czuje poczucia winy, wie, że powiedziała to co większość muzyków w szkole miała na myśli. Od tamtej pory unikają się jak mogą, Min nie ręczy za swój język, zaś Accustica na widok duszycy prawie zawsze ma ochotę po prostu się popłakać. Zainteresowania *'Astronomia '- Hobby upiorki, do którego publicznie się raczej nie przyzna, ma wielką wiedzę z tego zakresu, dzięki czemu mogła pomóc upiorkom. *'Pisanie piosenek' - Dziewczyna pisze piosenki, a są one całkiem fenomenalne. Niewątpliwie ma do tego talent, aczkolwiek nie przechwala się zbytnio tym zajęciem, boi się, że jej prace zostałyby wyśmiane. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Upiorka potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Perswazja głosowa' - Dziewczyna może za pomocą swojego głosu narzucać innym wolę. *'Fotokineza' - Accustica potrafi kontrolować światło. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ma naprawdę niesamowity głos oraz jego barwę, słychać to nawet kiedy tylko mówi. *Po kolorystyce ubrań oraz włosów. *Z jej włosów wysypuje się brokat. Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! Drop Dead Diary *'Ulubione powiedzonko': Beatowo! (czyli "superowo!) *'Ksywki': Sound, Tune *'Najbardziej lubi...: '''ciszę, ciepłe wieczory *'...A najmniej:' kiedy wydurnia się przed grupą, zwłaszcza przed osobami starszymi. *'Sekrety jej pokoju:' Podłoga w pokoju Accustici wykonana jest z kamieni szlachetnych. *'Nie rusza się bez:' swojego telefonu komórkowego. *'Ciekawostka:' Accustica ma na suficie pełno odblaskowych gwiazdek i nut, potwornie boi się ciemności. Ciekawostki *Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż jej imię zostało zaczerpnięte od słowa "Akustyka", poprawnie powinno się je pisać "Acoustica" (ang. Acoustic - akustyka). *Jej symbolem jest cała nuta. *Ceni sobie muzykę klubową, Pop, Disco oraz Hip Hop. *Zna podstawy gry na pianinie. *Nigdy w życiu nie miała ryby w ustach. *Nie potrafi odczytać godziny z zegara. *Wiązania sznurówek nauczyła się dopiero w liceum, i to na dosyć krótko. Dlatego przeważnie nosi buty bez nich. *Danie które najlepiej jej wychodzi, to naleśniki z dodatkiem skórki pomarańczy. *Potrafi usnąć wszędzie, na podłodze (bez pościeli), przy biurku, w ławce... Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu''' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2016. Accustica.jpg|Art od Kicia128 Accustica ID 2.jpg|by Rochi Włosy Accustici są ścięte do brody, a grzywka wpada jej na czoło. Kosmitka ma na sobie brzoskwiniowy komplet, wysadzany niebieskimi kryształkami oraz z kolorowymi refleksami. Komplet składa się z bluzki z krótkim rękawkiem oraz przylegających do ciała spodni za kolano. Buty Accustici to wysadzane różowymi kryształkami białe półbuty na brązowej podeszwie. Jej ręce zdobią różowe bransolety. Na makijaż dziewczyny składają się: Żółto-różowe cienie oraz różowa pomadka. 'Bollywood here we come!' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2016. Accustica BHWC.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Accustici są rozpuszczone, spięte u góry w maleńkiego kucyka a jej fryzurę zdobi spinka w kształcie nuty ósemki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długą do ziemi kreację, wzorowaną na tradycyjnym hinduskim sari, ale z kilkoma zmianami. Kreacja nie odsłania brzucha upiorki, zamiast przez ramię jest przewiązana materiałem wokół klatki piersiowej dziewczyny a zamiast krótkiego topu, ma bluzkę z długimi do dłoni rękawkami. Buty upiorki to niebieskie lakierki. Uszy ma przebite delikatnymi, srebrnymi kolczykami. Na makijaż kosmitki składają się: różowe cienie do powiek oraz czerwona szminka. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Sierpień 2016. *'Piosenka' - Justin Timberlake - Take Back The Night. Accustica AMHI.jpg|Oficjalny art W tej serii włosy Accustici zostały wyprostowane, a jej głowie zdobi czarna spinka przedstawiająca trzy połączone pełne nuty, ubrana jest w biało - beżowy kombinezon składający się z bluzki z lekko wyciętym dekoltem, oraz dopasowanych do jej sylwetki spodni pod kolano. Accustica ma założoną także zwiewną, białą pelerynkę, jej ręce zdobią kolorowe bransolety - lewą rękę zdobi różowa a prawą żółta. Buty Accustici to beżowo - białe kozaki z szarymi podeszwami, z wyciętymi miejscami na stopach. Makijaż dziewczyny składa się z różowej szminki oraz pomarańczowo - zielonych cieni. 'New Scaremester/First Day of School' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Styczeń 2017 Octavia & Accustica NS by Rochi.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Accustici zostały uczesane w kucyka, i spięte spinkami przypominającymi pełne nuty. Dziewczyna ma na sobie brzoskwiniowy sweter ze złotymi rękawami, białym kołnierzem oraz ozdobiony różowymi kryształkami. Prócz tego, nastolatka ma na sobie niebieskie spodnie rybaczki, ze wzorem miasta nocą. Buty upiorki to wiązane, kolorowe obuwie, na białej podeszwie. Jej lewy palec ozdobny zdobi różowy pierścionek. Uszy kosmitka ma przebite fantazyjnymi kolczykami. Na makijaż Accustici składają się - czerwone cienie i różana szminka. W tej serii, występuje w dwu-paku z Octavią Dewdrop. 'Dance Till Dawn' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2017. Accustica DTD.jpg|Oficjalny art W tej serii Accustica ubrana jest w kremowo - biały kostium na który ma założoną skóro podobną, białą kurteczkę z czarnym kołnierzem, a w pasie ma przewiązany czarny kawałek materiału. Dolna część kombinezonu sięga pod jej kolana, po bokach ozdobiona jest metalicznymi, kolorowymi i fluoresencyjnimi paseczkami. Buty kosmitki to białe półbuty, na których da się dostrzec żółte refleksy. Włosy kosmitki zostały ozdobione pasemkami, a jej grzywka w całości zaczesana na czoło, nie posiada makijażu. Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego.thumb|left|120px Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|170pxAudmeria - Jest planetą znajdującą się poza ziemskim Układem Słonecznym. Krajobrazy Audmerii są w dużej mierze nizinne, cechują ją niezliczone ilości ogromnych pól a także łąk na której rosną kwiaty. Na Audmerii niemal zawsze świeci słońce, niebo pokrywają drobne, pierzaste chmurki. Ogromne budynki mieszkalne znajdujące się w miastach Audmerii to obiekty robiące wrażenie, głównie ze względu na misterne wykończenia i niezliczoną ilość ozdób jakie je pokrywają. Na Audmerii podstawę życia mieszkańców stanowi muzyka i to elementy związane właśnie z muzyką są wszechobecne nie tylko w zdobieniach ale i w rzeźbach, ubraniach a nawet potrawach. Audmerianie to istoty bardzo wrażliwe i podatne na dźwięk, i każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety wykazuje uzdolnienia w kierunku muzycznym. Na Audmerii wszechobecny jest alfabet dźwiękowy, lecz bardziej wykształceni mieszkańcy rozumieją także Łacinę i pomniejsze, ziemskie języki. Audmerianie chętnie podróżują poza swoją planetę, są ciekawi otaczającego ich świata, poznają go głównie za pomocą dźwięków i kolorów. Wielka chęć Audmerian do opuszczenia rodzimej planety nie zmienia faktu że jest to stosunkowo mało odkryta planeta. Audmeria nie posiada księżyców, jedynie małe, ledwo widoczne słońce, jest tam dość ciemno. Galeria Accustica ID 2.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Accustica.jpeg Accustica koncept.jpg|Wygląd w koncepcie BHWC okładka.jpg|Na okładce BHWC Cookie z wycinanką.jpg|w wycinance Cookie Accustica szkic.jpg|Udaję, że umiem rysować "ludzi" Miusa & Accustica by Rochi.jpg Accustica & Justin szkic ołówkiem.jpg Scenka do BHWC.jpg AccusticaCassidyJustin.jpeg|z Justinem i Cassidy AccusticaZMikrofonem.jpeg|Może i śpiewa przeciętnie, ale taką wenę miałam... IlustracjaDoBHWCbyRochi.jpeg Accustica przy stoliczku by Rochi.jpg Nishan, Accustica i Justine szkic.jpg GrupowyRysunekSamaNieWiemKtóry.jpg AudmeriankiChibi.jpg Stroje Octavia & Accustica NS by Rochi.jpg|New Scaremester z Octavią Dewdrop Accustica BHWC.jpg|Bollywood Here we come! Accustica AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Accustica DTD.jpg Accustica jakiś strój 2020.jpg Od innych Accustica.jpg|Od Kicia 128 Accustica Skullette.png|Skullette od PixieGiggler Accustica.png|W Simsach od Liścia AccusticaTwarz.png|Simowa głowa od Liścia Meta timeline *'Marzec 2016' - Rochi'Octavija planuje stworzyć nową postać na potrzeby BHWC. Ujawniono zarówno jej koncept, jak i wygląd obecny. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Accusticą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'Kwiecień 2016' - Rochi'Octavija zastrzega znaki dla Accustica. Ujawnione zostaje jej pokrewieństwo z Symphony Space. *'16 Kwiecień 2016' - strona zostaje opublikowana. *'2017' - Postać zyskuje nazwisko - Acxustica Space. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Audmeria